


Instructions

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Instructions seem to be the least of his worries.





	Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-01-09 10:34am to 10:45am

"You do know that a head-on with a bull - even if that one was actually human and I am only referring to the brain size - does usually not result in no damages?" Renji asked conversationally, making himself comfortable next to the cot.

"It's a rib, Yanagi. Don't be so dramatic."

"It's half of the ribcage, brother dearest." Renji almost tweeted. "Sensei was quite colorful during his swearing."

"Not my problem."

"Oh, but it is. I'm quite positive he won't let you up anytime soon. So start thinking about what I need to take care of for you, before there's no time left because he already sent you to sleep."

"No one's putting me to sleep." Sanada tried to growl, even more irritated now.

Renji smiled sweetly. "Of course not. I'm sure he's going to tend to that big hole in your side without giving you something first because last time went so well and oyabun didn't almost have both your heads for stupidity." When Sanada started with something close to denial, Renji held up his hand. "No use, dear Genichirou. We both know oyabun won't stand for another of your stunts in this area. So do think now before it's too late and await the inevitable tender care sensei is going to bestow on you. Not to mention oyabun's as soon as you're awake again."

Sanada would have heaved a deep sigh, if that had been an option. As it was, he could only dread the treatment about to come and give Yanagi all the instructions he might need. Anything else would have to wait until both - sensei and most importantly oyabun - were through with him. Oh, hell.


End file.
